Band Score
Band Score (バンド・スコア Bando Sukoa) is a series of books published by Shinko Music, Oct Corporation, Rittor Music, and other various Japanese music book publishers. They contain full transcriptions of all songs from an album, although some of them are compilations. While most of the books and songs contain tablature for guitar and bass, some others don't and only contain notation for said instruments. These books are most likely what gave Hal Leonard the idea to start creating their Transcribed Scores books. Hal Leonard and Shinko Music have published each others books in their respective countries. While it differentiates from each book, each song in a book may or may not contain transcriptions of 2nd or 3rd verses. These will usually be represented in parentheses with '2x' or '3x' written. Shinko Music The text can be found in the following of most of the books. It tells the reader what each of the letters and notations mean. 譜面の見方 できる限り詳細にコピーし、譜面にしたが、微妙なニ ュアンスや譜面には書き表わせないリズムも多く、それ らは実際に曲（ＣＤ）を聴いて感じ取ってもらいたい。 また譜面を読むに当たっては、各パート譜のオクター ブの表記の違いに注意してもらいたい。通常の場合、男 性ボーカル・ギター・ベースなどは、実音（実際の音） よりもオクターブ高くして譜面に表記される。これに対 し、ピアノなどのキーボード類は実音のままである。し たがってキーボード譜をギタリストが弾く時などは、特 に注意してもらいたい。 一般的な注意点はこれくらいにして、ギター・ベース・ ドラム譜について以下に解説しておく。 ＧＵＩＴＡＲ 付記した記号の意味は下記の通り。 Ｃ：チョーキング。 Ｕ：チョーキング。ただし、チョークしてから音を出す という点で、Ｃとは区別する。 Ｄ：チョーク・ダウン。チョークしてある音をチョーク していない音へ戻す。 Ｈ：ハンマリング・オン。 Ｐ：プリング・オフ。 Ｓ：スライド。ただし、ボトルネック奏法とは別。 ｔｒ：トリル。指定の長さだけＨとＰを連続させる。当然 ピッキングは最初の１回だけ。 ●Ｕ・Ｄ・Ｐなどがスラーで結んである場合も、ピッキ ングは最初の１回だけ。あとは左手のフィンガリング で音をキープしていく。 ｇｌｉｓｓ：グリッサンド。スライドと同様のものだが、Ｓほ どスライドし始める出発点・し終わる終着点、その両 方あるいは片の立置（音程）がはっきりしていない場 所を示す。ただし、ギター譜ではこのグリッサンドが 頻繁に出てくるため、ｇｌｉｓｓの付記を省略し、音の上昇・ 下降を表わす斜（Rise symbol・Fall symbol）のみで表現した部分もあ る。 (Triangle-shaped wave)：ヴィブラート。 Ｈａｒｍ：ハーモニクス。タブ譜に指定されたポイントに 軽く指を触れ、ピッキングする。 Ｐｈ (enclosed in a circle)：ピッキング・ハーモニクス。ピックを深く持ち、 弦をアタックする際、親指の腹も弦にこすり付けて力 弦くピッキングする。 Note:主にアタックだけで、音程としてはっきりとは出て こなかった音を示す。まれに音程の不碓実な音を示す こともある。まだ、和音を押さえてカッティングして いる時に、左手がミュートしていた場合も含む。 ＢＡＳＳ へ音記号で表わしてあるので注意すること。また、ギ ターで用いた記号がそのまま使われている場所があるの で、前記したギターの記号を確認しておくことが必要だ。 ＤＲＵＭＳ 五線の間を使って、上からタム（Ｇ音の位置）・スネア （Ｅ音）・バスタム（Ｃ音）・バスドラ（Ａ音）。まだ、上の Ｂ音の位置にある (note with diamond notehead) はシンバル、 (note with X notehead) はハイハット（○→ ｏｐｅｎ・＋→ｃｌｏｓｅ）、下のＦ音の位置にある (note with X notehead on top) はハイハ ットのペダルを踏んで鳴らした音。 The Transcribed Scores books by Hal Leonard using "Style 2" have a translation of the text. NOTATION LEGEND The music in this book is transcribed with the utmost attention to detail. However, it is recommended that you listen to the recording and pay close attention to subtle nuances and untranscribable rhythm of the music. Please note that the music for each part is transcribed in a different format. For instance, for the male vocal, guitar and bass guitar parts, the music is noted an octave higher than the actual sounding pitch. The music for a keyboard instrument such as the piano is noted at actual pitch. Please keep the foregoing in mind when playing the keyboard part using a guitar. Now we would like to explain the notation in this book for the guitar, the bass guitar and the drum parts respectively. GUITAR The following are the explanations for each symbol: 1) C: Bend • C → Bend (whole step) • HC → Bend (half step) • 1HC → Bend (whole and half steps) • 2C → Bend (two whole steps) • QC → Slight Bend (microtone) Letters or numbers printed before the C represent how high a note is to be bend. 2) U: Prebend (string bent before picking) The U is considered different from C as the string is bend before picking. 3) D: Release Release the bend string to its normal pitch. This D is equivalent to the latter half of Bend (or Prebend) and Release. 4) H: Hammer-On 5) P: Pull-Off 6) S: Legato Slide 7) tr: Trill (a combination of a fast Hammer-On/Pull- Off) * Even if any of the above specified notes are combined with slurs, only the first note is to be struck. 8) gliss: Glissando The Glissando is similar to the Legato Slide (S), however it does not designate exactly where the slide starts of where it ends. Since Glissando occur frequently, in some areas, the note "gliss" may be omitted. Instead, slanted lines are used to express ascending and descending. 9) (Wavy line is pictured): Vibrato 10) Harm: Natural Harmonic 11) (Ph in a circle is pictured): Pinch Harmonic Add the edge of the thumb or the tip of the index finger of the pick hand to the normal pick attack. 12) ↓: Tapping Hammer the fret indicated with the pick hand finger. 13) (Note with X notehead on the bottom is pictured): There are three meanings to this note: 1. A vague note which its actual pitch cannot be recognized. 2. A note impossible to tell its pitch (rare). 3. Fret-Hand muting with the left hand in a chord form (percussive tone). BASS GUITAR The notes are in bass clef (F clef). Some symbols for the bass are similar to those of the guitar, so it would be necessary for you to learn the above-mentioned guitar notations before you play. DRUMS From the space above the top line of the stave; G: Tom-tom, E: Snare drum, C: Bass tom-tom, A: Kick drum, (Diamond notehead) on higher B: cymbal, (X notehead) on higher B: high hat (o → open, x → close), (X notehead) on lower F: high-hat (hit by pressing the pedal)